


Prompt Drabbles

by Synapsida



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, PWP, Smut, Sorry guys, german curses, in one part only but they are rather harsh, so please beware, this has just gone up to explicit with my last drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsida/pseuds/Synapsida
Summary: A collection of drabbles I did on various occasions for prompts and pairings my Readers choose/chose.99% Reader inserts.Will be constantly expanded with drabbles and prompt requests. Please leave a comment if you liked something!





	1. Scotty convinces you to go to your surprise party

Montgomery Scott was pacing the length of your room up and down, wringing his hands with barely concealed impatience. You, on the other hand, kept the door to your bathroom closed with one foot firmly pressed against the synthetic material, adamant to stand by what you had told him just minutes earlier.

„I should’ve never told ya.“, he muttered, running one hand through his black hair.

„I’m glad you did.“ you shouted through the door. You could hear him sigh on the other side. A deep, frustrated sound. A bear grumbling, reduced to nothing more then a helpless puppy in the face of your resolute decision.

„Ach, lass. Yer making this more complicated then necessary.“

„I HATE surprise parties.“ you snapped back with more force then necessary.

„I don’t know what to talk about anyway.“

„It’s yer birthday. Say thank ya when ya unwrap gifts.“ he offered and stopped pacing, leaning his heavy frame against the wall next to the bathroom door.

„Ye know, they just wanna show ye their appreciation.“. you fought down a smile as you heard how his accent wrapped the words in more vocals then necessary.

„Unwrap yer gifts, be a jolly good fella, have a drink, ye know.“

 **„Jolly good? Jolly bad.“**  you muttered in response. He snorted and then hastily stifled any further laughter.

„Now yer being just stubborn.“

„As if I am alone in that.“

„Everyone in Engineering has really been looking forward to that, ye know.“ he said, casually.

„You’re not going to emotionally pressure me into anything.“

He groaned and you could here the back of his head hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud.

„I’m not…“ he began. And then immediately stopped, obviously searching for words.

„I think it would be good for ye to have some fun. Ya like all those people. Let’s go together. Ya can stand behind me when they sing. If it’s so embarrassing. I’ll hold yer hand and then we’ll just see how it goes from there. If ye don’t have fun, i’ll tell everyone ye’ve got a terrible headache and then we’ll spend the rest of the evening wherever ye wanna go.“

Silence settled between the two of you after his little speech. Your foot slid off the door.

„Why did you tell me, when you want me to go so desperately?“

Another deep sigh as he leant at the wall, not intruding on your self chosen confinement. Boot on the door or not.

„Because I know a thing to to about ya, lass.“ you didn’t see it, but you knew the warm smile on his lips all too well.

„And I know ye sometimes panic at stuff like this, so I wanted to give ya the chance to prepare.“

You let out your own breath in a long sigh, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

„And I want to see ya go because I know…“ he was looking for the right words again. Being not a man of big words usually he carefully turned around each word in his mind, inspected it like a dilithium crystal or some fragile piece of machinery, before he continued to speak.

„I know ya often want to go and be with people and have fun and then yer too afraid and I don’t wanna have it ruin yer birthday. I’m there for ya to try and go and I’m there for ya if ya want out. Aye?“

You let the silence between the too of you settle once more before you allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of your lips.

„Is there a dress code?“

He chuckled. “No.”


	2. Bones is a handsome Bastard and knows it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones (AOS) x Reader

You woke on a biobed with a sharp intake of air, a gasp that bordered on a surprised whelp and jerked you awake. Your heart raced, but why was a riddle to you. Two nurses looked up from there patience when you tried to straighten yourself in the bed, body and muscles aching with the pain of overworking. The muscles in your arms felt strained, your thighs felt as if they were alight with fire, prompting another sharp intake of air.

„Easy there,“ Doctor McCoys dark drawl drew your attention - your pain seemed to have summoned him directly.

„You don’t want to overwork yourself just yet, Y/N. Not Again.“ that last one was a soft scowl. Your eyes searched his features - the dark hair and equally dark eyes, the shadow of a stubble on his chin and cheeks that told the story of a man who’d yet again forgotten to reapply his beard suppressant. As always - always when you met him on the way to the laboratories, or when he came over to the science laboratories because he needed something - your eyes flickered to his lips. Just this time. You blinked, once, twice. There was a distinct memory lurking in the back of your head. How soft they were. You cleared your throat and, without meeting his eyes again, looked down the biobed to were your feet lay under the blanket.

„What … happened?“

His eyebrows perked up and he immediately grabbed his Medical Tricorder, pressing the sensors on your head.

„You don’t remember?“

You shook your head as he proceeded to check out your head or your brain. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Your eyes flickered back to his lips and his intense gaze, settled firmly on the display of his Tricorder.

„Looks like you’ve got a nice little concussion right there. No surprise, if you ask me.“ he muttered more to himself then to anyone else.

„Nurse Chapel“, he bellowed over his shoulder.

And then Christine took over as he strode over to his next patient.

Gamma shift came before you woke again out of uneasy sleep, induced by the medicine Chapel had applied.

You had felt as if you were flying in your dreams, flying to the sun and at the end there was the doctor and his lips pressed firmly on yours, welcoming you into his arms. You felt heat rise to your cheeks just by thinking about it.

„How are we doin’, Lt. Y/L/N?“

It was as if you had unknown summoning powers. The power to summon Doctor McCoy at the most inconvenient moment.

„Great?“ you offered meekly, clearing your throat again. If you did that once more he’d probably prescribe you something against a sore throat.

He checked the instruments on your biobed, all professionalism. When did he ever sleep?

„Doctor… what happened?“

„Your research shuttle crashed“ he scowled but it was not directed you.

„Whatever idiot thought it’d be a smart idea to …“ he took a deep breath, interrupting his own flow of words and then just shrugged, offering you a rare, lopsided smile.

God, that man was to die for.

„Then …“ you took a deep breath before you said the next thing.

„I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?“

Whatever you had wanted to say had sounded differently in your head. There was something hot and cold at the same time in your belly, filling you with an intense feeling of embarrassment, burning hot down up your throat - and icy cold down your spine. He turned his head to look at you now and you quickly avoided his gaze, staring down at the sheets of your bed. Thankfully nobody else was near. It wasn’t exactly a secret that you crushed on the handsome Doctor, but you didn’t want to make a ship wide announcement either.

„Because,“ and his hand found your chin, soft and gentle and delicately touching you and lifting your head so that your eyes met his. „You were a bit out of air. And I can’t have my favorite science officer suffocate when I’m present, can I darlin’?“

Your breath caught.

„Dinner, when I say you can leave sickbay.“ he added and, with a smirk, stepped away from your bed and continued working. You could feel the soft grip of his hands on your chin for hours afterwards.

 


	3. In which Q is a forgiving god (with no sense for timing and human emotions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x Reader

A splatter of bright red blood decorated the wall right behind you, just where the phaser fire had went through your  left arm. It was a clean shot and you barely felt the pain as you crawled behind a wall, grabbing the medkit you had stashed away. They got closer, you argued with yourself in the cool rational way only someone under extreme stress would. Whimpering and hating yourself for it as you punched a hypo through the yellow fabric of your uniform to ease the pain somewhat.  
  
„Fuck“, you muttered, then louder. „Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“  
„Is this really the language of peace?“ contemplated a voice next to you, soft and soothing and as relaxed as one person could really be.  
„What the…“  
„Ah, ah.“ he lifted his right hand as if he were offended by the next curse you were about to utter.  
„I’m missing a certain.. civility here.“ he cocked his head and grinned, unfazed by the phaser fire that had just started coming down on you again. You took a deep breath, your hands still wildly searching the medkit in your lap. „Who the fuck are you?“  
„Oh“, he lifted a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. „So crude.“  
„Yeah,“ you uttered but the rest of your sentence was cut short by a barrage of shouts in romulan some hundred feet behind your wall.

„You will not get me!“ you yelled back, grabbed your phaser and used the pause in fire from the other side to fire a couple of shots yourself. Better remind everyone over there that you wouldn’t go down without a fight.  
The deep sigh next to you caught your attention once more. The deep sigh and the shake of his head and his „Your species surely lacks the refinement Jean-Luc always assures me you have.“

And at this, something in the back of your mind snapped. Like a tiny rod that had kept your sanity through all the madness around you. A tiny rod that withstood the test of two days without sleep. Two days of pain after being shot from the sky like a fucking duck. Two days of a constant hunt with you as their prey. Two days of your crew mates, your friends falling one after another.  
It snapped like a straw knocked over by the first gust of a heavy summer storm. That snap and gust brought a sudden realization, an outlet for your hate: You were going to murder this man. Be it the last thing you did in your life.  
You turned around in one swift motion, punching the hypo with tranquilizers you had kept as a last resort to yourself into his neck. Surprise was clearly on your side as you swung onto him and clenched your fist around the grip of your phaser, snarling and ready to bash his head in.

Just as your fist came down on his face fingers closed around your wrist. Firm and strong, unbending to all the hate you had challenged into this single punch. You growled, frustrated, now staring into the angry eyes of a god.  
„How dare you.“ he whispered, every word a low growl sending shivers down your spine. There was something primal in the back of your mind that drew back in fear at the sight of him. At the ease with which he took your hands and pulled you up with him. You stood now without cover, so dangerously close to him that his breast touched yours. With all fury from before draining out of you you noticed how surprisingly cold his hands were.  
„What are you?“ the words fell from your lips in a trembling whisper. You could see the romulans behind him fire their phasers and for the first time you hoped they would just hit you.  
„You just punched a god.“ he answered, his voice dripping with disbelief.

The enemy fire vanished into thin air, some five feet ahead of him, never even coming close to touch the two of you. It dawned on you that, hadn’t your fury utterly surprised him, you’d never stood a chance. He was so used to being revered as a god, the thought of you attacking him hadn’t even occurred to him.  
„You have surprised a Q.“ he muttered more to himself then to anyone else. It was as if a revelation started to lighten him up from within.  
„Are you going to kill me?“ you whispered. The creature with the human skin in front of you pulled you closer yet, smiling, revealing the other inside with bared teeth and wicked eyes. He searched your face, curiously, prying. He seemed to like what he saw.  
„Oh Darling,“ you felt yourself shudder as he spoke. Both of you vanished with a snap of his free hand and then reappeared somewhere in a forest, the thick smell of wet earth hanging heavy in the air. „If that’s what you want to call love, then, yes?“

Your mouth gaped open and you ungraciously fell on your behind as he finally loosened his grip on your hand. Pain shot up from all the various bruises and injuries on your body and a hoarse moan escaped from your mouth.  
He seemed somehow discontent as he looked down on you - a crass contrast to the soft words from before. Then he snapped his fingers again and instantaneously you felt relieve from your pain. Your hand tried to find the shot from before on your arm but you couldn’t find it.  
“See, a first gift. Am I not a gracious god?“ he smiled an enthusiastic smile.  
You sort of wished to have to deal with the romulans again.


	4. In which Scotty and you discuss the latest experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty (AOS) x Reader

„You know“ you said, clearly weighing the options before you. „Could be worse.“

Scotty had his arms crossed in front of him, his scrawny build leaning against the jeffries tube behind him.  
„Lass, I’m really interested in how yer gonna explain this to the captain.“  
No one was angry, as this was clearly nobodies fault.  
„The captain should now that spontaneous combustions are to be expected when you stick your science and engineering teams together.“  
The scotsman lifted an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. You let your eyes wander from the mess in front of you and to the group of Ensigns in a distance safe enough to not be in any imminent danger and close enough to listen in on everything that was gonna be said.  
„I’m not convinced.“ the engineer drawled and kicked the mess in front of him carefully with a boot. „Ya know, something like this could get ya stranded in exile.“  
„Oh, that’s something you know about for certain“ you smirked and gave him a sideway glance. The fire gave his hair a clear reddish tint and lightened up his eyes. You loved it.  
„As a matter of fact, lass, I do.“ he furrowed one brow. You could not help but laugh a bit. What a mess.  
„Scotty! Y/N“ the captains voice boomed down the corridor, followed by his steps and, at last, his sudden stop.  
The blond haired man did a full stop in front of you, almost turned on his heels and examined both your faces and the burning mess in front of you.  
„Please tell me it’s not the portable phase discriminator I wanted you to work on.“ he sighed the deep sigh of someone in dire need of a scotch, raided from Chekov locker.  
„Y/N wants to tell ya that’s what happens if ya, I quote, ‚stick your science and engineering teams together‘, Captain.“  
You glowered at the engineer, then straightened up and cleared your throat.  
„Well, Sir. Yes, it is on fire. But only a little bit. You can still use it.“ you began, watching the corner of Scottys lips twitch treacherously.  
„But it does discrimante phases.“  
„Lass, it does not discriminate, it transforms. From solid to burned.“  
„Same thing.“

The captains blue eyes watched your verbal exchange as if watching a particularly interesting sports match.  
„Should I leave this for the two of you as a candle for the date you’re having here?“ now there was definitely amusement  glinting in his eyes. Scotty turned red and you felt heat emanating from your own cheeks. The Ensigns at safe distance  snickered loudly.  
„And you“, the captain raised his voice again.  
„The whole team clean up this mess. Scotty, Y/N. I want you to stick your heads together and find a solution. One that does not burn.“

A deep sigh followed and he mumbled: „I’m off to the bridge.“

„See.“ the scotsman turned around, casually nodding toward his office. „Told ya. Let’s get to work.“  
Maybe it was the fire but you were pretty sure you could see a smile in the corner of his mouth.

 


	5. In which Bones is concerned for your health and yells at Jim for a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones (AOS) x Reader

The last few days had been hell.

There was no denying it, you thought, sipping from a cup of coffee, staring a tired thousand yard stare into the Enterprises’ hull. The coffee was absolutely necessary, as you were barely hanging in there - bend over your science station, trying to make sense of the data displayed in front of you.  
You had been on the bridge for … you tried to think and make sense of time again, but it was so difficult. The science station next to you was burned out. That was what had happened on first collision with the particle storm. It was when Ensign Jennifer had been hurt and you had offered to cover her shift.  
Then you had helped down in the science labs - you still didn’t know what exactly had happened there but it was madness. Shards of glass and shards of metal and blood and substances everywhere. But what was then. You just clung to your mug, staring, thinking thoughts that grew sluggish by the minute.  
„Y/N!“

The voice behind you was agitated. Angry even. Each word clearly cut and slightly drawled out.  
„Am I seeing a miracle here, Y/N? Some supernatural regeneration medicine doesn’T know of yet?“  
Now you knew who talked. You turned on your chair to see him all black hair dark eyes and unwinding fury striding into your direction. The captain knew better then to get in the way of his chief medical officer and just watched from the sidelines as McCoy bent down on one knee in front of you, tracing your body with his medical tricorder.  
„Don’t be angry, Leonard.“ you mumbled under your breath, your fingers holding on to your mug.  
„You look like shit, Y/N.“ he just stated and put his fingers wrung the mug from your hands.  
„Oh, don’t worry. The blood isn’t mine!“ you tried to calm him as he turned your hands in his. How soft they were, almost delicate.  
„I don’t care. Jim, I have given clear orders for her to take a shift off and sleep.“ for a moment his anger focused somewhere else, thankfully away from you.  
You felt your eyelids grow heavier by the minute and fought to keep them open.  
„Irresponsible to keep them working like that. I don’t care for whatever mad stuff that pointy eared bastard needs from his science team.“ his rant trailed off at some point, his tricorder now pointed at your hands.  
„I don’t wanna hear any excuses, Y/N“ he grumbled and though he was ranting and spitting bile left and right you could see the concern in his eyes. The deep affection that worried him to death.  
„I’m fit.“  
„Yeah, like Jim here after shore leave.“ he muttered and you gave him a weak smile, blinked and slumped forward. Last thing you remembered were his arms, strong and warm and comforting. Maybe you could sleep like this, for a while, you thought and drifted away.

 


	6. Who you gonna call? Tom Paris!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Paris x Reader

In any other situation, the expression on Tom Paris face would’ve been priceless. You’d have paid in rations for it, to be quite frankly. Framed it and put it on the wall in your quarters to keep you laughing on a rainy day. A metaphorical rainy day on the Voyager of course, but a rainy day nonetheless.

„Not what I expected“, he quipped - obviously recovering from his first shock and leisurely stepping over to you and your .. predicament.

Predicament was probably a bit of an understatement right now. In fact you had called him because you were dangling upright down, half in the air, feet upwards. You could move to an extent - just enough to reach for your communicator, not really enough to free yourself from your … situation.

„So you found those gravity manipulators we got last weel, hm?“ he asked, leaning with crossed arms next to a transporter shuttle. It was in the midst of gamma shift. No sane person was awake right now if duty didn’t command it.

„Yeah“, you huffed. Your face was red from your struggle and you were grateful for your zipped up uniform.

„You know those are off limits.“

„I just wanted to have a look, for goodness sake Tom. It was boring. I called you in to help me, not mock me.“

He pulled his lips into a fake restrained smile - probably trying not to break a rib from not-laughing, as he pulled out his tricorder.  
„You should wear your hair more often like that.“ he said bemused while fiddling with the settings of his tricorder.  
„Oh, go f-„ you never managed to finish that sentence. Gravity stopped pulling at you and you landed face first on the ground, right next to the small spherical object that was the reason for your situation.

„Ouch.“  
„Graceful.“ Tom quipped now openly chuckling.  
„Yeah. Dignity really isn’t my strong suit.“ you muttered in return, but grateful for his hand as you worked your way up in an upright position again.  
„I’m sorry Tom,“ you mumbled afterwards, trying to avoid his curious eyes. „I promise it was an accident. I didn’t know how to call else.“

„I am honored by your trust in me.“ he replied in a gentle mock. „Tell you what, Y/N“, he snuck closer and you felt his hand brush past your shoulder. Probably by accident.  
„Since you woke me in the middle of the night for a life threatening emergency, how about I keep your post and you get me a coffee and yourself…“ you gave you another sideways look. „Oh, a shock blanket maybe. Something like that.“ Grinning he evaded your try to hit him before you shuffled away to get some coffee.

 


	7. Scotty tries to stop you from doing something stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty x Reader

The warp cores humming and a slight change in pressure filled your ears with an uncomfortable pressure. It was as uncomfortable as the heavy phaser in your shaking hands, a burning sensation in your eyes.  
„Ye cannae go down there! It’s too dangerous!“

„I must, Montgomery. I can not not go.“ you snapped back, fletching your teeth in a desperate attempt to keep him on distance even though all you wanted was for him to embrace you and take away the horrors of this day.  
„The captain forbid it, Y/N. That’s mutiny. Stop it. Now.“ he barked and his face was contorted in pain with his desperate attempt to change your decision, mindful not to get too close to that phaser of yours.  
„I don’t care.“ you spat back. A heavy moment of silence fell between the two of you.

„Yer gonna die.“

„She’s my only sister. She’s all I have left.“

Another pain crossed the chief engineers face. It was an expression designed to tear you apart, rip your heart into tiny pieces until all that you were laid out open, turn apart and dead.

„Please“, you whispered, forcing your shaking hands again to point the phaser at his face.  
He lifted one hand as if in an attempt to touch you but froze midway.  
„Yer not alone, ye know, Y/N“, his voice had become a gentle whisper all of a sudden. A small shaking sound that was almost too fragile to be heard among the sounds of the Enterprises main engine room.

Your breath hitched and then stopped for a moment. You felt your jaws clenched, your teeth grinding. Your eyes begged you to just let you go. If it would be your doom you were fine with that.  
„The captain is assembling an away team right now. It’s too dangerous.“ he continued, now openly desperate in his attempt to stop you. His fingers stretched and you jerked back, your phaser out of his reach again.

„I love you, Y/N“ he whispered. The burning sensation back in your eyes, hot and wet and desperate, tears running down your cheeks.

„Don’t do that to yourself, Montgomery Scott.“ you croaked with a broken voice and pulled the trigger.

 


	8. In which Bones hits on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones (AOS) x Reader

„He sure is handsome.“ your head turned around at the sound of your best friends admiring voice. You felt heat rise to your ears almost immediately.  
„Don’t you think so, Y/N?“

Your gaze roamed the dark haired figure of your ships CMO approvingly - that’s when his eyes met yours, through the mess hall. And for a second you felt time slow down to a crawl - it was the cliche moment of your breath catching. Of embarrassment and the feeling of someone dumping hot coals in your stomach. A smirk tugged at his lips.  
„I think you’re his type, Y/N“  
„Shut up!“, you muttered only now lowering your gaze to not blatantly stare anymore. „Just.. shut up. The last type I was someones type“, you continued, blindly grabbing your plate now. „I was donating blood.“  
„If you donate blood I hope you’re eating your cookie.“  
That was not your friend. Your friend was the one snickering and leaving the stage as the tall doctor hooked his arm under yours, a disarming smirk on his lips.  
„In fact I … I have…“ you took a deep breath.  
„You still look a bit weak on your feet.“ Bones said, eyeing you from the side and leading you to an empty table in the corner. „As your doctor it’s my duty to see to your health. And I think you can use a good meal this evening.“

You carefully glanced up at him as his southern charm swept over you.  
„How about dinner, this evening?“

 


	9. Q is just trying to help. Mostly himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x Reader

„THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE! WE DEMAND A SWIFT COURSE OF ACTION.“

You’d have bolted back or jumped in fear at someone screaming at you in their loudest register on a normal day - but chancellor Vranna had been yelling at you for the better part of 4 hours now and you had all but exhausted your diplomatic prowess at this point.

You rubbed the bridge of your nose with your index finger, sensing the onsetting of a stress induced headache.

„I can only assure you that we have the greatest regrets over the Dalarian incident, Chancellor Vranna. We have three support ships underway to assist with the aftermath of …“

And then he began yelling again and continued to do so for the next 47 minutes and 23 seconds.

Curse you, Q.

The continuum was never there to clean up the mess their most bothersome member left behind. Instead there was always the same pattern that repeated over and over again and would surely send you to an early grave - starfleet was sent out on a mission, Q intervened, the diplomatic corpse was sent afterwards to clean up his mess. Which was you. In most cases.

You indulged in slamming the door behind you loudly.

„Ah, is it a bad time? Do you have a headache my dear? Do you need a massage?“, the dark haired Q wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and you felt the sudden urge to throw your issue of „Etiquette and Mannerisms of the United Nations of Planets - Issue 12“ into his smug little face.

„I was busy all day cleaning up after your mess, Q. Please leave me alone.“

„Oh, my sweet lady of diplomacy. My princess of phrases so elegant they sweep even an andorian flee of their feet.“ he purred, stretching out on the couch in your apartment. With a snap of his fingers he conjured up a bottle of wine and two glasses - filled of course and ready to be emptied.

„What kind of diplomacy does one need to convince a Q to fuck off, again?“

„Oh, crude!“ he exclaimed.

You groaned, rubbing your temples now with both hands, and sank down on your bed to stretch your tired feet after one of the longest days of your life.

„They are a truly sensitive species if they are thrown off by a bit of collateral damage.“

„You are the crown prince of collateral damage, Q.“ you huffed, staring at the omnipotent through pinched eyelids.

„A prince! Me!“ he grinned gleefully, his whole posture changing like a peacock ruffling his feathers. When he stood up and took the glasses of wine in his hands he was very much the incarnation of a strutting bird, proud to show off and oblivious to whatever carnage he left around him.

„Now what does that make you, mon cher.“

„A very tired diplomat, Q.“ you sighed. And since shooing him away didn’t work anyway you took a glass of wine from his hands.


	10. In which you put Bones in some sort of situation but he doesn't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones (AOS) x Reader

„Hun.“ the chief medical officer uttered in a raw growl. You perked your head just a little and watched him look at you with half a smile on your lips.  
„Sorry, Len.“ you whispered back.  
You were pressed with your back against the door of his office, one of his hand frozen on your thigh, the other cupping your behind.  
There was his heavy breath just behind your left ear and the hint of tomorrows beard scratching over the skin of your neck whenever he moved just slightly. And there was also the thud of shoes outside said office.

„Doctor! Bones! You out there?“ Kirks voice carried through the rooms and over to you.  
You stifled a chuckle and nipped at his neck with your teeth. A light peck of your lips on his chin.  
„Y/N“, he muttered again and lowered his head now to search for your lips, pressing himself against you, you against the wall, the heat of his body spreading over you and the heat of his kiss making your head light.  
Your finger tips travelled down his side to his thighs and he ‚harrumph’d and gave you a gentle shove that pinned you back to the door.  
„I had an appointment with Jim, Y/N“ he mumbled, interrupting the kiss for the fraction of a second to look at you. His hair was now wonderfully disheveled from your hands in them a few minutes before.  
„You never wanted to be found by your captain while making out with your girlfriend, Len?“ you whispered in return. „Where has your thrill for adventure gone?”  
”On a five year mission with everyone else”, he grumbled in return, but  
you could see half a grin and half smile on his lips now, his brows furrowed but mischief twinkling in the corner of his eyes. There was a very soft spot beneath that ruff exterior, you had learned that a while ago.  
„You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.“ he then said, softer now.  
The steps outside grew louder, apparently getting closer to them.  
„Now, imagine there were two of me. I could arranger for a transporter acci-„ at which point he cut off you by kissing you hard on the mouth again, silencing every word that would’ve followed.

 


	11. In which you encounter a giant poodle of death with Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones (AOS) x Reader

You gasped for air, your lungs and sides stinging with exhaustion.  
„Two to beam up, immediately.“ you bellowed into your communicator, then flipped it shut and stuffed it into one of your pockets. You leaned sideways from the rock you’d been taking shelter behind and blinked into the dense forest you had just left.  
You, security officer assigned to the most bad tempered doctor you’d ever seen in your career and the dear doctor himself.  
He was holding his sides, the medical tricorder in hands and grumbling like an old bear woken early from its slumber.  
„You know,“ you began as you waited for the transport that didn’t come just yet. Something in the forest rumbled and bent over a tree that came crashing down to the ground. Some sort of pink feathered lizard-birds erupted into the air shortly after and flew away into the bright moonlight.  
„I think it was fairly successfull. No one died. We helped the natives. Strengthened the bonds with the Federation.“  
Another tree came crashing down, closer to you know.  
„You’re out of your moonside mind.“  
„Sure.“ you chuckled, pointed your phaser somewhere into the trees and fired what you considered a warning shot. An unearthly howl erupted and sent more of the flying beasts into the air.  
„Oh. Great. Now you’ve made it angry. Great job, really.“  
„Thanks, Doctor.“ you threw him a side eye and found him oddly adorable, all sweat and dust and pacing the length of your hiding place with ruffled black hair.  
Another tree tumbled over, cracking and bursting and sending all sorts of critters off to every side, fleeing whatever was coming your way.  
„I admit, we could have done without angering that giant poodle of death.“ you flipped open the communicator again.  
„Landing Party to Enterprise, we could use a ride any moment. Please don’t take your time.“  
A sound somewhere between a laugh and a huff left his throat and the look he gave you was one of a person who actually minded to see the other one for the first time. He looked impressed.  
„You know, Doctor McCoy. I don’t think I get enough credit for the fact that I do all of this unmedicated.“  
„Neither do I“ he muttered, just as the giant sloth - or perhaps it was actually a poodle of death, who knew - breached the forest line.

 


	12. Scotty hates bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty x Reader

“You gonna ask him today?“ Theresas was eyeing you curiously with her black eyes. The expression she gave you were one-third concern and two-thirds amusement, although in a friendly way - her humor was, after all, something you appreciated about her and your friendship to her.  
„Yeah“, you muttered into the salad you were picking at with a fork. The edge of a piece of cucumber had started to dry out and bare its pitiful self on your plate since you had started eating roughly an hour ago. It was a perfect match for how you felt.

Mess hall was full as always but when you spoke you tried to avoid to look at anyone.  
„I thought about … dinner. There’s a nice place on Yorktown when we dock tomorrow and see where it’ll go from there. If he even wants to …“ your words trailed off into silence and you pushed the cucumber over your plate. It had already began to stick to the surface.  
„He likes you.“ Theresa said, her plate empty and her stomach full. And probably not as upset as yours was right now.  
„You sure about that?“  
„You’ve both been pining for each other for the better half of the last three months now.“ she sighed.  
“If neither of you initiates anything soon, I’ll intervene.“  
You cringed at the thought, shooting her a pleading look that tried to phrase ‚please don’t‘ in a million different ways.

„You know Y/N“ - the loud and boisterous baritone belonged to Vani. Asshole in security. Wannabe Don Juan. You clenched your teeth in an attempt to suppress the feeling of utter disgust to show on your face.  
„Since you’re too precious for us regular dudes“ his gang chuckled along with him and you felt heat rush to your face, your heart beating hard against your chest. „How about you ask the chief engineer right here, right now. You know. Since he’s sitting right over here?“

His thumb pointed over his shoulder to the black haired scotsman who now slowly looked up, feeling the tension and atmosphere in mess hall changing fast, a storm that approached on the open sea.  
Theresa jumped up, her eyes throwing daggers at Vani and his laughing gang.  
You got up too, biting your lip and putting one hand on Theresas arm.  
„Let’s just .. go…“ you whispered - the urge to run strong in your bones, just as strong as your desire to chastise yourself for not standing up for yourself.  
„What’s the problem, Y/N? Not so posh anymore now?“  
„Oh, just because she didn’t -„ spat Theresa but she was cut short by the chief engineer himself getting up, his full height now towering over everyone in your vicinity.  
„I see ye set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public?“ - his voice was down a register from his usual tone and sent shivers down your spine. His dark eyes pierced Vani and it was not so much his height, but his overall presence that felt very much like a threat. Vani had gone silent, his jaw pressed shut hard.  
„Ye think mocking a beautiful young lady is a way ta handle rejection, eh?“ he raised his eyebrows. Theresa muttered something about ‚definitely a keeper‘ next to your left ear but you were too busy trying to vanish off the face of the known universe to actually listen. Everyone was looking. Aside from Mr. Scott talking, one would’ve been able to hear a needle drop in mess hall.  
„Out of my face, all of ya. I’ll talk ta yer superior officer ‚bout that.“ he dismissed them. You didn’t look, your eyes fixed on your feet - but you could feel him turn around and face you. Theresa nudged you into the side and you swayed slightly, like a branch in the wind.  
„Now that we have that af our heads…“ he began and peeking upwards you saw him wring his hands for a second, then folding them on his back.  
Theresa nudged you again, harder this time and you looked up. There was a faint pink shadow on his cheeks, his eyes sliding from you to the ceiling and back.  
„There’s a nice little place on Yorktown I know and I thought we … I mean ye and I…“  
Theresa chuckled, nudged you once more and gave you some room, mumbling something about having to bring back the plates.  
„Yes.“ you blurted out. You could see how his breath caught in his chest, right before a smile broke his stern face into a soft expression.

„Aye.“


	13. In which you go for a swim and try to thank Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones x Reader

You had spotted him, of all places, across the Enterprises fitness area in the pool. You had of course seen him before, knew his name, his demeanor and the snarky tone of his full voice. And if you were being honest - you did fear his attitude a bit, the sharpness of his words.  
But no more excuses - you had delayed this long enough and maybe it’d help if he were only half dressed and basically in wet underwear. It was only a more literal take on the whole ‚just imagine everyone being naked‘ take on anxiety.  
  
You had never been more wrong in your life.  
Yes, perhaps ‚oh he’ll be all barely clothed‘ had seemed like a good thought at some point in the last thirty minutes but that had changed rapidly when you put on your bathing suit and dipped your right food into the pool. He was swimming the lanes in the deeper pool up and down, stretching and paddling and looking so comfortable he could as well be a fish. He looked concentrated and you decided to stay in the lower part of the pool, trying to relax and waiting for him to finish and hijack his swimming session afterwards.  
How on earth did you think this was a good idea?  
Why not just … visit him when he was on duty in the med bay, or send him a message? How about a card with some flowers?  
No. Opportunity had presented yourself and you had grabbed it without thinking twice.  
The ever present pain in your back soothed as your muscles relaxed in the warm water and you sighed involuntarily. Ever since that accident you never seemed to get quit rid of the pain, but instead of doing something against it you had decided to keep it as a constant reminder of your own recklessness. Maybe you should have a second thought on that too.  
The doctor was done with his laps - he swam over, right into your direction.  
You took a deep breath - a plunge of faith, so to speak - and when he swam past you lifted your hand, giving him an awkward smile.  
He furrowed his brows, the expression on his face unreadable.  
„Uhm… Sorry, to.. you know. Interrupt you.“ you began, stammering and as your muscles cramped the pain shot up your back again, down the sciatic nerve. You winced, but just a little.  
„Everything alright, Ensign?“ his voice drawled and with two strokes of his arms - muscular and defined and god when had you thought this was the right opportunity to thank him? - he swam over and gave you a critical once over, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
„Yes, yes, I just wanted …“  
„You sure?“ he interrupted you and you tried to break your protective posture by straightening up. Which didn’t exactly help your matter.  
„Yeah .. I … So … You’re the guy that saved my life?“ you didn’t intend for this to turn into an awkward question, but he had come even closer, throwing you a very suspicious look.  
„Possible.“ he answered curtly and motioned for you to turn around. You really didn’t want to.  
„It’s really nothing, I just wanted to thank you …“ you stammered on as the conversation continued to run into the opposite direction you had planned on.

„Doctor’s orders, darling. Turn around.“  
You sighed and complied, turning around with two strokes on your own.  
„Now I remember“ he muttered more to himself.  
You yelped when two fingers pressed against the middle of the scar.  
„Did that hurt?“ you could somehow hear the pensive furrowing of his brow.  
„No … just surprised.“  
„I’m sorry, should have told you what I was about to do.“ the fingers followed the scar then drew back.  
„Why didn’t you come to me? I’ll fix this.“  
„It’s.. really a good reminder of my own stupidity. And I really just wanted to thank …“

„Nonsense.“ you turned around again to face his intense gaze.  
„I won’t have anyone on this ship running around in pain because I didn’t follow up with their treatment.“

„Aye, Sir.“ you answered flatly.  
„Come in an hour. Finish swimming. It’s good for your back.“ he said and assessed you with critical eyes once more.  
„Aye, Sir.“

He nodded curtly, then turned and swam away.  
You sighed.  
Maybe you’d get a chance to thank him properly when he was done treating you.


	14. Where you and Tom just stroll around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Paris x Reader

The market place was crowded and the smell of food nearly overwhelming. Most of the sights and aliens and wares there were to see had never be seen by a human before - only by you and Mr. Paris.  
Neelix had sent you out to gather some supplies while you were here. Neelix himself had already went ahead, leaving the two of you to stroll lazily through the packed alleyways filled to the brim with alien food and technology. It made your starfleet heart skip, really, beaming from ear to ear and forgetting for a second that you were stranded 70 years from home. The fact that Voygers most handsome blonde ne’er-do-well was at your side was more of a cherry on top of this ‚away-mission‘.  
„Look, Tom. That looks like an ananas!“  
Tom cocked his head slightly, eyeing the strange fruit.  
„Sure. After a couple of weeks in the warp core.“ he quipped and glanced over to you. You were doing your best to not just grab the thing and turn it in your hands in wonder.  
„Harsh, Mr. Paris. Harsh.“ you laughed, turning away from the warp-ananas and starting to stroll again. Tom was quick to catch up with you and together you passed market stand after market stand. You wouldn’t been any help for Neelix in finding the things on his shopping list anyway - you didn’t know the names, sometimes you weren’t even sure on how to describe what you saw in front of you.  
There was a stand with vibrating colors - you’d never forget the rhythm and change you perceived in small bottles. The stretching and collapsing of color and what bizarrely felt like a sour taste in the back of your head. You grabbed Toms arm just to steady yourself from the sight you suspected was not wholly existent on the same dimension as yours. And when you turned away from the sight you let go of his arm and laughed bashfully, your heart pumping so loud you could feel its pulse pressing against the hollow of your throat.  
„Look.“ you said instead of reacting to his charming smile and the pull that you felt gravitated you towards him.  
„You think I can get one of this adorable little things on board?“

The small cage was filled with softly purring things, covered in some sort of proto-feathers, the huge black orbs of their eyes implying a lifeforms adapted to the dark places of its planet.  
„Just ask Chakotay.“ Tom replied. He bent down to get a closer look at the creatures.  
„Yeah“ you snorted, stifling a laugh.  
Tom chuckled next to you and there was the pounding of your heart again - you wondered for a brief moment if he perhaps could hear it.  
„And the Captain. I doubt she would like critters on her ship.“  
„She does allow for Neelix canteen“ Tom said in return and grinned at you. You laughed, shaking your head in amusement.  
„Never, Tom.“

„Aw, come on.“ he turned his back to the critters, now facing you. Leaning slightly against the market stand.  
„It’ll be easy. You just have to seduce them.“ he gave you a wink and you laughed again.  
„You’re kidding, right? I’m about as seductive as cabbage.“

It was now his turn to laugh. And just aas you wondered how easy it was to laugh with him, about anything really, he went somber all of a sudden and stepped forward, carefully examining your face.  
„You know“ he said in a whisper and you could see a smile tugging at his lips. „I think you’re the nicest cabbage I’ve seen in a while.“  
You swallowed another laughter that formed deep down in your throat and smirked coyly.  
„Thanks, Tom. I’ve never heard a nicer compliment.“  
The smile that had been tugging at his lips broke free and he took your hand in his own with his usual self assuredness.  
„Well then, would this cabbage like to have a drink with me? This evening? Dinner?“

„Yeah“, you stuttered, knowing that you started grinning from ear to ear now.  
„Wonderful“, he let go of your hand, but the warmth remained for a few more seconds.  
„I thought we’d never get to that part.“ he chuckled.


	15. Kirk checks on you in medbay and Bones is not too happy about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOS!Kirk x Reader

„I’m not injured Doctor, just let me go.“ you repeated with all the patience in your voice.  
„Hell I will“, muttered the Doctor - bleary eyed and shooing you onto one of the biobeds with a gesture of his hands.  
„Lay down. Christine - tricorder.“. You sighed and obliged. It was certain that there was no escape for you, no matter how often you’d assure him that you were fine. He’d only accept it if his scan would confirm your statement. And even than he’d only grudgingly admit that you were free to go.  
„Doctor McCoy. I see you’re still keeping my new young officer from her work.“

The glare Bones threw into James T. Kirks direction was enough to kill a dozen klingons at once, so you decided to keep quiet and out of the argument.  
„I’m attending to her health, Jim. Something you should be concerned for as well as I am.“  
Kirk raised an eyebrow at his chief medical officers before he walked over to your bed and granted you one of those one-million-suns-bright smiles of his. It was very well that you were lying because for a second you would’ve sworn to feel weak at the knees.  
„Lieutenant Y/N“ he began and took a step to the side to avoid being thrown out of medbay for good by the doctor.  
„Captain, Sir.“ you grinned up to him.  
„How are you?“  
„Very well, Sir. As I’ve told the Doctor a hundred times.“  
„Are we a doctor now as well as an officer?“ the one and only mumbled, tracing some sort of recording device over your forehead now.  
You chose again to leave his remark unanswered but could not withhold a small chuckle.  
„Glad to hear that. You handled that really well, Y/N.“ Kirk nodded with at least some admiration and you felt your heart glow at the implied compliment.  
McCoy looked as if he had his piece of mind to add, but remained silent after an exchange of looks between him and the captain. You had no doubt he’d bring it up with Kirk once they were alone.  
„Thank you, Sir.“ you started fumbling with your hands, but the commanding „Hands to your sides please“ from Bones directed them back to where they belonged - to either side of your body, lying flat on the bed.  
„You know. All that bloods looks good on you. It really bring out your eyes.“ Kirk was raising an eyebrow indoor direction, lowering his voice just a tiny bit. You laughed nervously, earning you another reprimanding look from the doctor.  
„That’s probably the weirdest compliment I’ve ever gotten, Captain.“  
„It is an honest one, Lieutenant.“ he winked at you and you laughed once more.  
Bones let out a frustrated sigh, turning to the Captain.  
„Dammit Jim. Keep the flirting out of my medbay and to your quarters. I’m a doctor, not a matchmaker.“  
Kirk granted you another one of his smiles before stepping away from your bed.  
„Report to the bridge as soon as the Doctor clears you, Lieutenant.“  
he nodded to the Doctor, who shook his head and went back to scanning you.  
„Might take until tomorrow Jim, don’t start making dinner reservations just yet.“


	16. (Smut) In which Q owes you a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x Reader

„I owe you.“ the voice at your ear had dropped into the lowest register you’d ever heard in your life. It was like a low rumble. A force of nature at work.  
„And I hate owing, mon cher.“ the voice changed again, now a whisper, traveling softly on what little air separated you from him.  
„Q.“ you brought forward and your hands fumbled to push the button that closed the doors to your quarters.  
„What are you … why are you here?“  
You took a step away from him and felt your shoulders hit the closed door.  
„I could hear the thoughts in your little primate brain all day. I dare say it was rather … enticing.“ he chuckled and the smile on his face was best described as fiendish. There was an invitation buried somewhere in his words - like a snake would invite a mouse over for dinner.  
„I didn’t think of anything.“ you lifted your chin in defiance, pressing your lips firmly together. He closed the distance you had created between the two of you with an easy stride. You felt heat catching your face, the tips of his fingers digging gently into the skin of your cheeks as he grabbed your face and lifted your chin to face him.  
„Don’t lie to me.“ he stated simply, a warning carrying on the tune of his voice.  
You opened your mouth to say something - anything, really - but whatever crossed your mind fell flat against his inquiring gaze. His pair of dark eyes boring down into you. Searching your face and your mind and your very soul for whatever he was looking for tonight. His own amusement - and if you were lucky yours as well - and not one of his dangerous twisted games.  
„Just let me go to sleep, Q.“ you mumbled. The omnipotent smiled graciously and leant closer. A faint buzz traveled down your neck line - the sensation of skin barely touching yours, lips tracing but not tasting yet. A promise.  
He laughed gently at your skin and the tone vibrated through your body more then it should.  
„Your day was … what does your species call it? Shit.“ the words fell off his lips and tingled when they rumbled against the vein of your neck and then the sensitive spot just behind your ear.  
„Let me help that. Let me repay you.“ he continued unfazed and for a second you wondered if he took any pleasure in what he did - if his human form perhaps dictated some rules for him, as long as he confined himself to it.  
You lifted your hands carefully. You had never touched him before. Only that one time. Where you acquired his debt by accident and to the dismay of half the Enterprises crew. But now. This was something different. Your hands landed on his shoulders. The smooth fabric of his captains uniform felt real enough. Muscles moving underneath as he stepped even closer. You let one hand carefully forage to his black hair and marveled at the feeling and texture of it.  
„I don’t know if this is a good idea.“ you whispered.  
„Oh, don’t be so shy.“ there was something uncanny about how earnest he seemed, how honest in his intent.  
„I am your favorite god, after all.“ he continued and he put small kisses on your neck, your cheek as he spoke.  
„I promise, Y/N.“ you stared into his dark eyes now, an ocean of feelings welling up in you, not all of them yours but a fraction of what he was and what he promised. Pleasures you had thought but not dared to speak of.  
„I’ll be a good boy for you.“  
The heat you had thought you’d so carefully contained welled up inside and you leant forward, closed the small distance that was left to press your lips onto his. He was human in every aspect you could feel and see and touch and taste. His lips surprisingly soft and careful. His hands stretching over your body, undoing the zipper of your uniform impatiently. The bulge further south, pressing hard against your pelvis.  
And then he was not human. He was not human in that every sensation worked its way through your body patiently and delightfully slowly. He was not human in that the touch of his fingers on your side and then your thighs and then right there between your legs was of an almost electric nature. He was not human in that he did not bother in undressing but simply wished for your uniform to be gone. Unzipping your uniform was part of the game he was playing, was adding to the pleasure you derived from all of this - actually getting rid of your clothes was only a task that was between what would unfold between the two of you.  
A groan escaped your lips as his free hand cupped your ass. He was still dressed in that uniform of his and another groan followed as a finger slipped into you, his thumb gently rubbing the sensitive spot further up.  
You watched him under heavy eyelids - the mixture of curiosity and mischief directed at you in a truly unique way.  
You heard him whisper your name in a raspy voice when his second hand gripped your hip and you were suddenly not standing anymore but lying down. The cool fabric of your bedsheets underneath you, the figure of a self proclaimed omnipotent leaning over you and the build up of pleasure already reaching a climax from a thousand different sensations roaming through your body.  
„Just let go, mon amour.“ he whispered.  
„I am a very grateful god.“ he applied more pressure and you gasped, feeling the wave of a climax washing through you, making you call his name in praise and pleasure.  
„This night has as many hours as you wish for.“


	17. In which you and Bones get into a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOS Bones x Reader

„ _Du kannst mich mal, Len.“_  you spat, your arms crossed in front of your chest in anger.  
„Hun“ his voice teased, a soft drawl that crossed the void between the two of you in his office.  
„No, you’re not taking me off duty. I will not discuss this.“  
He raised an eyebrow at you, his face an expression of feigned confusion.  
„Oh, it’s good you’re the CMO on this ship then. My hands are practically bound.“ he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Anger made your heart leap forward and you felt your hands, clenched to a fist, fingernails digging into the soft skin.  
„This is too important, Len. Too …  _kritisc_ h … crucial …“ you huffed. Your brain only ever slipped into your other tongue if you were really angry and right now you were angry enough to feel the wrath like a dizzying presence behind your eyes.  
„I will not be able to repeat these  _Experimente_   …“  
„If“, he interrupted you sharply now.  
„If you don’t get some sleep right now, you won’t either. Take a day off. Rest.“  
„Oh.“ you retorted, lifting your chin and your shoulders, fluffing up like an angry sparrow.  
„So is that what you think as my boyfriend… or is it an order from my CMO?“  
„Don’t make me do that, Y/N.“ his voice was grim now and you knew you were pushing it.  
„ _Fick dich, Len. Fick dich und scheiss auf das alles._ “  
„Don’t yell at me in languages I don’t understand.“ he glowered at you.  
„You would, if you had the universal translator turned on.“

„Well, I better not.“  
A long moment of silence fell between the two of you. He, standing there, dark eyes focused on your pacing figure - and you, dark circles under your eyes and snarling like an angry animal.  
„You take today off. No arguments, or I’ll make it two days.“  
„ _Ach_ “, you spat again, then shrugged and swung around to the door.  
„I will check up on you. As your boyfriend.“  
„Thanks, CMO.“ you said as you walked out of medbay, gritting your teeth

 


	18. In which Tom and you make alien contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Paris & Reader

Laughing and running at the same time proved to be a difficult endeavor. Your knees were wobbly and at one point you felt like your legs were going to collapse under you while you leapt for air.  
„Don’t stop“ Tom yelled, laughing equally hard, his face a strained mask.  
„I don’t intent to, thanks for reminding me.“ you squeezed out between two hitched breaths and half a burst of laughter.  
The corridor said legs were carrying you through were wide enough for three people to walk next to each other and long enough to get the additional sensation of a jabbing pain in your sides.  
„This is not good.“ you had to stop. You just had to. You wheezed and laughed and tried to hold your breath but it was of no use.  
„Keep running, Y/N.“ Tom slowed his pace now, holding his sides and taking deep interrupted breaths. You practically forced air into your lungs now, tears welling up in your eyes. You felt laughter erupt from your body again - as if someone were tickling you way past the point were you enjoyed it.  
„The captain“ he took a deep breath, equally forceful.  
„The captain will have our heads.“  
„What … because of some …. stuff that makes you laugh …for hours?“  
He shook his head, then grabbed your arms and pulled you forward. Feet shuffled in the distance. Tiny feet. Hundreds of feet.  
„Oh, more because of..“ he gestured vaguely into the direction of the shuffling feet and the both of you fell into a slight jog.  
„That!“ you exclaimed, another laugh shaking your body while Tom dragged you along.  
„That is only a small problem.“ you chuckled.  
„Practically not even a problem.“ Tom finished and now he was laughing and you were dragging him.  
„No. They are just a couple of hundred tiny angry aliens.“  
„Very, very, very angry aliens.“  
You both collapsed laughing as the corridor opened up and you heard the familiar beep of your com badges connecting back to the ship.  
Tom hit his, pulling you into his arms, laughing, and the both of you were still laughing when you arrived in the transporter room, a tiny angry alien clinging to the cuff on your trousers.

 


	19. In which you and Bones attend a party not knowing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOS Bones x Reader

A heavy hand lay on your hip, it’s thumb idly stroking the soft skin. The hands owner was right there, right behind you. A big spoon and the steady breath of someone two thirds still asleep, on the verge of consciousness where one had the weirdest and most livid dreams. It grew brighter outside your eyelids as the light gradually went up - just as you had configured your quarters.  
Today you cursed it, since a mean headache and the intensity of the light seemed to go hand in hand.  
„Computer“, you croaked. „Lights out.“  
A small satisfied groan escaped your throat as the light vanished on command and you dared to pry open your eyelids for a second.  
Your big spoon was very warm. Warm and close, firmly pressed against your back. His breath tickled the skin of your neck. The low rumble of a chuckle vibrated in your chest, but it was not yours and memory forced itself onto you.  
There was the party in mess hall.  
Something about … Mbenga celebrating a major medical achievement and the hole medical corpse was invited.  
The heavy hand traveled down your thighs, nimble fingers feeling their way over your skin.  
There were more drinks than the Doctors would usually approve of. But as a medical researcher on the ship you did have a trained liver, party due to being one of the main suppliers for brewed moonshine for engineering with your colleagues.  
And then .. your breath caught for a second. The doctor. Not Mbenga. The other one. The gruff one.  
His hand turned around and moved back up, a single fingertip gently gliding over your thigh, your hip and then your sides.  
„G’morning sweetheart.“ his voice whispered close to your ear and you felt yourself shudder.

You remembered laughter now, him leaning next to the bar and watching you intently. You remembered leaving the party all in giggles and the intensity of his eyes as he bowed down to you and kissed you. How surprisingly soft his lips were and how hungry his movement.  
„Uh…“ you had opened your mouth to say something more sensible but your hangover got the better part of you.  
„Too many drinks?“ he whispered now and his hand left your skin for a second only to reappear close to your face, catching a strain of hair dangling in your face and pulling it gently away.  
„I think the last one was foul.“ you mumbled in return, avoiding any movement for the time being.  
„I’ll get you a hypo.“  
„No.“ you protested as his warmth threatened to leave your side.  
„Just fix me up with six cups of coffee and we’re good to go.“  
He laughed softly and you remembered him stepping into your quarters, pulling you in with him and pressing another one of those kisses on your lips.  
You had muttered something about not having cleaned up and how he had responded that he wouldn’t have to mind making a mess then.  That was just a moment before he had lifted you on your table, grinning like a wolf.  
„If you say so.“ he mumbled in the now and buried his face in your hair, placing a small kiss on your neck.  
You left your eyes closed and decided to enjoy the moment for as long as it would last.


	20. In which Bones saves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard McCoy (AOS) x Reader

If Doctor McCoy was anything, if he would have to be described as something, by someone, anyone on the ships, they would use the word „constant“.  
He was a constant in every sense of the word - a presence in his medbay, overseeing and looking and knowing the place inside out.  
There would’ve been as much of a medbay without Bones as there would’ve been the engineering deck without Mr. Scott.

That was what everyone saw of the Doctor. His presence, the constant he was on the ship, always reliable.

And then there were people who knew him a little better: The nurses, doctor M’Benga, those who worked with him. They’d tell about his steady hands. The almost artistic precision with which he’d wield instruments and provide analysis like an artist swinging his brush across their canvas.

There was another group of people - those closest to him. And they knew of his grumpy exterior as much as everyone. But they would also know, but never talk, about the side he hid behind that - the fierce, loyal, spirited doctor. Who’s hands would shake sometimes in the evening when he thought no one was looking. When he’d stare at the wall of his office when he had lost a patient.

He thought death his nemesis and pain and suffering a personal affront to his skills.  
And you knew and trusted him with all your heart.

That were the thought that crossed your mind when two nurses ran the anti-grav stretcher you were lying on into medbay.  
When his rough voice split the room in two, just like he had crushed your universe and put it together again when his lips had sealed yours for the first time.  
„Put her in biobed A immediately.“ he was a professional. Not one of the feeling he surely must’ve felt leaked through.  
You smiled weakly up at him, a smile he did not return - fully focused on readings and machinery and whatnot sort of medical wizardry he used.  
For a second his eyes met yours - a dark intense gaze under which all your pretense of ‚Im okay‘ faltered. Your smile broke, pain shooting up your body and engulfing your senses.  
„Len …“ the word fell off your lips, weak and and raspy.  
„You’ll be fine“ his voice answered from far away and then the world turned black.

„Hun … „  
It was dark outside your eyes.  
„Can see you waking up, hun.“ the voice drew you out. Gently lured you from your warm inside darkness into the harsh outside darkness.  
„Open your eyes for me, hun.“ the voice pried you further from your darkness.  
And with the outside darkness came a numb, throbbing pain in your body. It felt like sore muscles - the distinct feeling of waking up from a very old fashioned operation, all with the sudden inevitable desire to throw up whatever was left in your stomach right now.  
„ … ugh …“  
„There you are.“ the voice just continued speaking in a reassuring stream of words. Coaxing and nudging your consciousness.  
„Len?“ you asked, prying open your eyelids.  
There he was. His dark eyes locked with yours, wrinkled and with a dark shadow underneath them.  
„You’re awake. Good.“ he said now, looking up from you to check his instruments.  
„Len …“ you mumbled now and stretched your fingers carefully, tried to lift your arm. Maybe put your hand on his.  
  
But of course he was already there - his hand heavy and much warmer then yours. His thumb gently rubbing the back of your hand.  
„Tell me, Y/N.“ he said, his face searching yours.  
„Who did this? Who hurt you?“ his voice broke at the edges, scratched on your hearing like shattered glass.  
  
That was the Doctor McCoy only you knew.  
Leonard McCoy with his fierce dark eyes, clutching your hand, his lips a thin line.  
Inevitably yours and you his. Bound to one another in an uncaring universe.


	21. In which you have fierce sex with a god (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x Reader
> 
> You all keep requesting these you DO realize i'm the only one filling ao3 with this content? I feel like the loneliest person on the world (not really ;) ).

„He’s hot“ you said and your friends broke into a fit of giggles absolutely not appropriate for starfleets finest engineers.  
As was your monthly secretive best-friends-since-academy meeting down in engineering, second door left to the warp core. Your best friend Kieran actually had stashed away enough moonshine down there to be tried for breaking at least a dozen regulations at once.  
But today you did not care. You were just having fun with some friends. Drinking, laughing - and talking about that hot guy you had seen in engineering just a few minutes before you had caught up with the others.  
„Ooooh, look who’s in love.“ Maria was teasing you endlessly. Had been for years. You shoved her gently with one fist, laughing along.  
Someone joked about something - you didn’t really hear, but muttered something about looking for a bathroom into your drink and excused yourself from the room.

„Now, are we being naughty, Lieutenant?“ a voice snarled from the darkness that had fell upon engineering. You stopped dead in your tracks, a pearl of sweat forming on your forehead. Shit.  
„Just checking the tertiary power grid for the nacelles, Sir. There was a slight power fluctuation earlier.“  
„And lying comes to you so easily.“ the voice sounded almost appreciative.  
Sure that the voice came from behind your back you turned around carefully.  
There he was. The hot guy from before. Only now did you notice the captains pipes on his shoulders.  
With a smile as confident as you could muster you faced him.  
„Sir, I wasn’t aware there was another Captain on board.“  
„Oh, is there?“ he chuckled. The sound traveled down your spine with a shiver.  
He stepped over from where he was standing, his hands behind his back, a smile spread over his lips that made something inside you stir.  
„Secret meetings? Little stashes of real alcohol? How exciting.“ he grinned now, eyeing you from head to toe. For a second you felt like an insect on a dissecting table. You forced a breath down your lungs and straightened your posture.  
„I don’t know of any meetings, Sir.“ you’d rather be dead then a snitch.  
He leant down to you and grinned a toothy grin. A wolf baring its teeth at you. Your breath caught as his face brushed past yours and the low timbre of his voice whispered at your ear. „Liar.“  
The whisper struck a chord in your soul, its vibration was a flutter in your stomach.  
„You’re no captain.“ you concluded flatly and his voice laughed again. Again close to your ear. Close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin.  
It was either getting seriously warm in engineering, or you were developing a fever right now.  
„You’re smart for a mammal.“ it sounded like an honest compliment.  
You wanted to be offended - you really did. But another part of you betrayed that pride as your eyes wandered over his blacks curls, the tall frame. Your fingers twitched as you suppressed he urge to run your fingers over his features: His jawline, those lips curled into a treacherous smirk.  
„Exciting.“ he continued talking, a seemingly endless array of words flowing from his mouth. „You’re so much more … rebellious then your boring old capitane.“ He closed what little distance was left between the two of you but you refused to yield even an inch of space to him.  
„Does he approve of this kind of behavior?“ he cocked his head. „Does he … know your little secret?“  
He grabbed your chin between his fingers and you could feel that they would leave an impression on your skin.  
„Will he be angry with you if I tell him? Get all .. fatherly?“  
„Shut up.“ you muttered - you felt uncomfortably hot in your uniform now, but couldn’t decide wether you were angry and ready to punch him or just very very … excited.  
„Mon cher!“ he exclaimed, the tune of his voice full of hurt feelings.  
„You won’t dare.“ you hissed in return - more because of your temperament then out of conviction.  
„You obviously don’t know who you’re talking to.“ he said stressing the word ‚obviously‘.  
It was hard focusing on being angry. You bristled with anger for a moment and, pressing your jaws shut, felt your muscles work against the firm grip of his fingers.  
„Then who does me the honor … Captain?“ you pulled your lips into the loveliest smile you could muster. It was a smile able to erode titanium.  
„So fiery. I didn’t know humans could do that any more.“ he etched closer to your face. You could feel the heat emanating from his skin and a smell of something that appeared distinctively electric.  
„Good god.“ you whispered. It wasn’t that you had intended to voice that thought, it had just slipped out of your mouth before you could help it.  
He raised his eyebrows in amusement and mockery.  
„Perfect, my love.“  
You grumbled in response and closed the small gap that had remained between the two of you, pressing your mouth on his.

He seemed surprised for a split second. It was a pleasant expression on his face and one he obviously didn’t show all too often. But the surprise faded fast and relinquished it’s place to something more sinister.  
You looked surprised too - but not for the kiss itself, but for how the touch of your lips on his felt like the spark of a flame licking at your nerves. He did not hesitate much to return your motion - a fierce kiss that made the hairs on your arms stand up. He never let go of your chin but pressed his lips on yours as if trying to leave his mark on you. When the kiss finally broke you gasped for air. The sensation of his skin on yours was still painfully real and intense and made you want more of this, of him, whatever he was.

„Of course I had a couple of millennia to try this and that.“ he whispered, obviously conscious of the effect he had on you.  
„And we Q usually don’t dabble in … biology.“ he continued and you felt your body get cold and hot all at the same time.  
He laughed as he saw how realization hit you.  
„Yes. The one and only.“ the omnipotent muttered and this time he was the one to initiate the kiss.  
„Oh my god.“ you mumbled, breaking the connection, staring at him in disbelief.  
„How very attentive of you.“ his fingers traveled away from your chin and down your neck and where they went they left the heat of glowing embers. The feeling of his touch on your skin traveled over your skin, through nerves and muscles down into the core of your being.  
You fought with two of the fundamental f’s in human nature but the dice had already been tossed and counted minutes ago.  
You caught his lips again, ready to dance if the self proclaimed god was, and he reciprocated in delight.  
This time you did not fight back the urge to slide with your fingers along his neck and gently run them through his black hair. You felt the muscles in his shoulders move as he pushed closer and although he was not human your reaction to him definitely was.  
„Someone’s going to see us.“ you muttered.  
His lips and teeth traveled down your neck, following his inquisitive hands and lighting a trail of fire on the way. You groaned involuntarily.  
You heard the snap of fingers next and then the deep hum and the red light of the warp core nearby.  
Your lips formed a surprised „Oh“ but you could read in his wicked grin that this was the reaction he had aimed for.  
„Don’t worry, little human.“ he said as his fingers pulled down the zipper of your uniform.  
„This warp core is completely harmless compared to what you are playing with.“ his confidence would’ve been sickening, if it weren’t for his fingers trailing the length of your side and then grabbing you and lifting you up to place you on the main console.  
Another kiss in which you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close. His hands on your shoulders, your sides, one closing around a breast and playing with an already hard nipple. You wrapped your legs around him to pull him close and through the uniform felt that, god or not, his human form reacted in the usual form, pressing hard against the fabric of your most sensitive parts.  
„Not very godlike,“ you mumbled at his ear and gently bit his earlobe. He tasted human but the spark and the sensation of energy that followed made you groan.  
„I haven’t even begun.“ he answered and with another snap of his fingers your uniform was gone. The console was cold and then became quickly wet and slick where you sat. And while the fingers of one hand closed around a breast again, his other hand moved south. The tip of his index trailing a line down your side and over to your thigh. Gently and slowly and followed by the fire and the light that seemed to be wherever he touched you he began to caress the sensitive spot between your legs. You could already feel the contraction of your climax. You could feel his fingers manipulating you so perfectly that you bent backwards on the console, displaying for him what was his right now. It was a pure flow of energy and heat that washed over you and carried you over to that edge. Promising. Luring you in. Showing you a glimpse of bliss and eternity. Just one stroke more. One more squeeze of his fingers around your nipple.  
And when you thought you wouldn’t be able to take it anymore without losing yourself he changed the position of his hands and pushed a finger into you.  
You groaned now shamelessly. You opened your eyes and stared at the warp core. Lifted your head back to watch him, your own breath hitched. He smiled and something uneasy stirred in you for a second but did not stand a chance against the onslaught of feelings.  
He pushed a second finger into you and you groaned again, your fingers grasping the panel you were sitting on hard, your legs spread for him.  
„Not yet.“ he stated and although you were sure this was the last moment, the final second of standing on the edge before being pushed over nothing happened. You remained there and it drove all conscious thought from your mind.  
„Say pretty please.“ he coaxed now.  
He bent his fingers gently, continued rubbing with his thumb the part of you were all the fire and energy started. Another finger slipped into you and you groaned now at the feeling of being stretched and stroked and you whimpered, your head falling back again.  
„Please“, you groaned as he pushed his fingers harder into you now, simulating what would surely follow next.  
„God, Q, please.“ you collected what sensible thought you found left in your mind.

He chuckled. He didn’t need to leave you to get rid of his clothes. There were just his fingers now teasing you relentlessly and his body suddenly not clothed any more. You would’ve barely noticed if it wasn’t for him being so dangerously close now.  
For all the tiny sparks on your skin as he leant over you and really touched you with his body for the first time.  
There was nothing that could’ve prepared you for the moment his fingers left you and he pushed into you with his full length.  
Your feeling of self and distinctiveness from him and the universe was pulverized. There was nothing that remained but the force with which he pushed into you and the knowledge of  his self taking over yours. You ran on a high impossible to describe and it coaxed you and taunted you. It was sex and it was relentless and it was more than that - it was the union with something distinctively not human, something merging with you for a moment and showing you the wonders of an indefinite mind.  
And then he finally let you come. It felt like an eternity and it washed over you and through you. You were sure that the sound you made would’ve been heard on the bridge but for a blissful second you didn’t care.  
All you cared for were his lips wet and hot on your skin and him inside you and around you, touching you more intimately than any other human ever could.  
It took minutes before you realized that you still lay sprawled on the console while the omnipotent was already dressed again, leaning nonchalanty at the console next to you and smiling one of his more unnerving smiles.


	22. Bones and you share a room and neither of you likes it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones x Reader

The camp was cramped as it was - the makeshift settlement, the goddamn sand getting everywhere, the dwindling supplies. You’d been stuck on this desert planet - M-Class your ass - for two month now and the locals were none the happier for it. You weren’t sure if they had gotten the same ‚Federation assists with rebuilding‘ memo you had gotten all those long months ago. Not with their hostile manners and strong language.  
And you were one of the lucky ones - you had been one of the lucky few to have your own two-bed-quarters because somehow the system chief engineer Clarkson had deployed to randomly assigned quarters had not chosen you. Surprise. Surprise. You chuckled to yourself while stretching out on your bed, staring at the ceiling of your bunks. The sand was getting into everything - something you as an engineer did not approve of. Even less so than the nurses, although that was a discussion that wasn’t settled yet. This nightmare would soon be over anyway since the one and only Enterprise was in orbit and those high profile guys would surely figure everything out before the sun rose again.

  
The sun was not up yet when the door bell to your quarters rang. Morning definitely had not come as you heaved your legs out of your bunk, muttering an unwelcoming „Come in!“ to whomever dared disturbing your slumber.  
The door opened with a soft swoosh and the grinding sound of sand in the delicate mechanism. You hated it. Every second of it.  
And in strode the frame of a man with black disheveled hair, a case in his arms. He let that case carefully down, as if carrying an infant, and then straightened up to take a look around the room before settling his eyes on your tired figure.  
„Well, you’re not the roommate I requested.“ you muttered.  
„Yeah, and you’re not the company I asked for sweetheart, but here we are on this goddamn dustbowl.“  
You sure must’ve looked taken aback - you were not usually the victim of so much unrestrained charm - but the shock settled quickly.  
„They requested a Doctor down here and the enterprise is staying in orbit for a couple of weeks anyway.“  
You groaned audibly and there was nothing positive in your tone. It was enough to make him look up from the bunk he was preparing for himself.  
„Do I have anything on my face…“ he hesitated for a split second, glancing to the uniform you had ungraciously thrown over the only chair in this room.  
„Lieutenant?“  
You shrugged, suddenly painfully aware of how barely clad you were.  
„I just thought..“ you began, trying for a tone that might take the edge out of the discussion.  
„I just thought you’d sleep on that ship of yours.“  
„This way I’m closer to the medbay. If there’s an emergency I can be right there.“ he explained, still sounding rough.  
You opened your mouth to say something else, but the doctor cut you off in an instant.  
„As is only appropriate for the highest ranking officer on this settlement.“ he sounded rather pointedly and you knew better then to continue down that path. Instead you shrugged and slumped down on your bunker, turning your back to the Doctor.  
„Whatever. Just don’t make a mess of my stuff, Sir.“ you  
stressed the word ‚Sir‘ more then necessary and when he replied you could actually hear him rolling his eyes and frowning at your back.  
„I don’t think anyone could do that, hun.“  
Oh. You two would get along just fine over the next few weeks. You could feel it in your bones.


End file.
